


To get to know you

by Fangirlmoon



Series: To build a family [1]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Autism, Autistic Spencer Reid, Caring Derek Morgan, Derek Morgan & Spencer Reid Friendship, Spencer Reid Angst, Worried Derek Morgan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 22:14:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29641464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fangirlmoon/pseuds/Fangirlmoon
Summary: Spencer finally meets Savannah.[In this AU Morgan and Spencer have lived together in the same house for years when Morgan and Savannah get serious she moves in with them and later Hank too. The parts can be read independently.]
Relationships: Derek Morgan & Spencer Reid, Savannah Hayes/Derek Morgan
Series: To build a family [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2178036
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> You can find the Series in which Morgan and Spencer are living alone here:
> 
> [**To create a home**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29343384) (1642 words) by [**Fangirlmoon**](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fangirlmoon)  
>  Chapters: 3/3  
> Fandom: [Criminal Minds (US TV)](https://archiveofourown.org/tags/Criminal%20Minds%20\(US%20TV\))  
> Rating: Not Rated  
> Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings  
> Relationships: Derek Morgan & Spencer Reid  
> Characters: Derek Morgan, David Rossi, Spencer Reid, William LaMontagne Jr., Aaron Hotchner, Emily Prentiss, Jennifer "JJ" Jareau, Penelope Garcia, Jack Hotchner, Henry LaMontagne  
> Additional Tags: Fluff and Angst, Autism, Autistic Spencer Reid  
> Series: Part 1 of [To build a home](https://archiveofourown.org/series/2155380)  
> Summary:
> 
> Morgan and Reid move in together.
> 
> This is an AU in which Morgan and Reid share a house (as friends). The parts can be read independently.  
> ____  
> (This first part follows immediately after the "Green" (linked in the notes) series. Therefore this is maybe a little bit confusing at some points but there will be a short summary in the notes so you can skip reading the series. But I think you will also be fine if you don't read the notes.)

"I actually live with someone." Savannah and Morgan are sitting in a elegant dark restaurant, it had been a week since their last date and neither of them believed that they could make it this soon again with their work schedule but it clicked perfectly into pieces, Morgan coming home from a case in the morning, Savannah finishing a shift two hours before they wanted to meet. It has now been 5 months they now each other and Morgan is confident enough to say they are dating by now. Dates at least weren't the only things that happened. 

"How come I've never heard about this?" For some reason they always stayed at her place so far,its comfortable and practical,both their workspaces are close. "So who are you living with? Your wife?" Savannah jokes.

"Definitely. Oh that women, gorgeous, you should meet her."

"I will. We will have a nice little chat and then meet you again, with my car,on the middle of the street." 

"Remind me to never mess with you." He takes another sip of his wine, smiling at the women across from him.

"So who is?"

"I live with Spencer."

"Yeah sure." She laughs and then realizes he is being serious. "You talked about him numerous of times and didn't think about mention that?"

"I didn't mention him numerous times-" Savannah shuts him up with a look that says 'don't lie to me' "Okay maybe I did, but I didn't spare the detail on purpose."

"So why are you too living together?" 

"Its practical." This was the most political answer he could have given her. 

"Derek I am not judging you know that right?"

"I know." They share a moment of silence before she continues the conversation.

"So how do two profiler live?"

"How do I describe it? It's a big house. A big old house with huge windows but it's still pretty dark on the first floor because of the trees but the ground floor is wide open with high ceilings and white walls. There is a second floor which is mine and at every possible place is a book you haven't read. We have a backyard, a small shack and a lab in the basement. Not used by me, but you know it's a feature worth mentioning." With a wide smile he watches him. "For two men living there it's pretty clean, as long as you close your eyes when you pass Spencer's floor. And if you ask him,the best thing is the scholar system hanging in the living room." 

"When can I see it?"

"If you see it,you will meet him and you are someone special and he already knows that so if that would be okay with you, I would like to give him a heads up. Maybe next week?"

"Whatever you want. I can wait." 

"What do you say Savannah steps by on Wednesday if we aren't on a case?" Morgan asks Spencer on their way to work.

"Sure, you want me to- you know- be somewhere else?"

"Actually the opposite, I am asking you so you can be there, I want you to meet her." 

"Oh." Surprised Spencer looks down again, reading a few more lines in his book before asking why.

"Because you are an important part of my life and she is starting to become one too and I just want to introduce you two."

"Is that really necessary?"

"If you don't want to this can wait."

"She seems very great but- I don't know."

"You know,try to explain it." Morgan encourages him. 

"Whenever you bring a women home, it's a quick hookup but you have been going out with her over the last 5 months, you are officially dating since at least two, I am afraid that- that- that- if she doesn't- if she doesn't like me- that you will- you know- stop hanging out around the house so much- and that I won't see you as often anymore." He voices his concern playing with his seatbelt. "And if I- if- if- she just doesn't meet me- maybe- maybe- she won't- won't- I should have ended after the first sentence. I am finished. This is the end of what I wanted to say. Now I am rambling. I am sorry."

"Kid, she won't hate you."

"You don't know that."

"We will plan the dinner,we will cook something nice and you two can just meet each other and then she leaves again after the dinner. No guest in our house,no messy morning routine, just us. Sounds that okay?"

"Yes." 

Savannah was happy with the plan of stepping by at Wednesday evening, Morgan had came by to the hospital she works at for a coffee break. "Listen, don't be to hard on him okay?"

"Hard on him? What do think my mission is on that dinner?" 

"No,I just- he is not very- social." Sceptical she raises an eyebrow.

"Even less than you?"

"I am social."

"You like to say that,you aren't."

"Who is the profiler?"

"I don't have to be a profiler to know my boyfriend."

"Boyfriend? That is music to my ears."


	2. Chapter 2

After Savannah had confirmed the date, Spencer and Morgan sat down to plan it. They would leave work at 5PM and start cooking at 6PM so when she arrives at 7PM it's still warm. The meal of the evening would be Lasagna and needless to say they cleaned on Thursday evening. It's never unorganised in a disgusting way,like dishes laying around or trash waiting to be taken out it's more a chaos of things that just aren't put back to its place. Like the bags in the bathroom and the books on the living room table. Or the notebook on the kitchen table and the blankets on the couch. "The lasagna is in the oven,everything that can go wrong now is that it burns but then we will just order take out."

"Did you set the time?"

"Of course."

"And it is the right one?"

"The one that it always is. It will be fine trust me. We cooked this recipe a couple hundred times by now." When he first had suggested the idea of an dinner together he hadn't thought it would stress Spencer out this much. "Can I help you somehow? Is there anything I can do?"

"Call this off."

"Is it that bad? Then I will and we do it sometimes else." Spencer didn't say anything and just kept digging his fingernails into his arms moving from one foot to another. "What about sitting down and finishing that book to get your mind of her?"

They eventually settled down on the couch Spencer having his knees drawn up the book leaning against it while his eyes scan the pages and Morgan lays on the other side of his couch checking his phone when she rang at the door. Nearly half an hour earlier than she announced.   
"She is to early." 

"It's not a problem."

"It-It- It is she is to early. We are not finished. Nothing is finished."

"It's okay,that is not a problem for her."

"It is for me. It is for me. She is not supposed to be here yet. It's to early." 

"Hey, listen to me. It's okay nothing bad will happen just because she is early. It's okay." The doorbell rings again followed by a knocking. "I will just tell her we need a minute." This is going horrible he should have just brought her home like he did with one night stands and not make a big deal out of it. 

"Hey, I see-"

"Listen, I need you to wait for a couple of minutes. You are way to early."

"What you haven't clean yet? C'mon I don't mind." 

"Please." He presses. "I am sorry."

"What's going on?"

"Just stay here." Nervously he opens the door again and goes back into the living room were Reid was sitting on the couch,both feet on the ground pulling at his hair. "Hey,hey,hey careful."

"Plan."

"I know."

"Plan."

"We will make a knew one." Spencer breaks out into a sob. "Can I touch you?" He nods ones and Morgan moves forward, pushing his arms between Spencer's arm and his body and pulling him close letting him slide down onto him and burying his head in his neck. "It's okay, it's not gonna happen tonight. It's okay,you are okay." Morgan hasn't seen Savannah step into the hallway and looking at the scene in shock. "You are okay, I've got you." 

"Plan"

"You are doing good, it's okay to get upset about this." 

"Plan." He repeats and hits Morgan with his elbow by accident causing him to move one hand up to Spencer's head and looking at Savannah. This was not how he wanted this to go down. "Plan. Candles."

"You want to continue the plan?"

"Candles." Morgan let's go of him but Reid's only searches more closeness as a result so Morgan wraps his arms around him again. 

"I am here. Not going anyway."

"Savannah."

"Savannah is in the hallway."

"Savannah. Going anywhere."

"You want her to go away?" Frustrated Spencer hits his tight. 

"I am here. Not going anywhere." He quotes Morgan and eventhough he normally is pretty good at understanding Reid he can't help but feel helpless right now. "Savannah."

"I am sorry,I don't know what you mean right now."

"Going anywhere. Savannah." Spencer tries again and Morgan can feel Spencer scratching himself. 

"Is this about me and Savannah? Me and Savannah going anywhere?"

"Alone. No plan."

"That is not happening, Spencer. I am here, and that won't change for now. It's okay." Eventually Spencer calms down and allows Morgan to let go who wipes the tears of Spencer's face and helps him back onto the couch, draping a blanket over his legs and handing him his book back. "Can I leave you alone for a few minutes?"

"Yes." Relived by the progress he gets up and steps out of the room and sends Savannah out of the door, walking down the small path to the street with her.

"I am so sorry." She says looking back at the house. 

"It's not your fault."

"You specifically said not to come to late or early." 

"It's alright. It happened, no way to change it now." He tries to easy her conscience a little bit. "Let's try this again sometimes else maybe just you stepping by by coincidence. I didn't know it stressed him out this much until a few minutes before you arrived."

"Is he okay?"

"He will be." They shared a moment of uncomfortable silence. "Listen, I have to go back in-"

"Do that, for what's worth the Lasagna smelled amazing."

"Maybe someone will bring you leftovers in your lunch break tomorrow."

"That would be okay. Text me when he is okay?"

"Of course." He leans down giving her a kiss and was surprised by her reaction to it. 

"I love you. I'll see you tomorrow."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have trouble visualizing the house:
> 
> https://pin.it/1hps1Kl


	3. Chapter 3

"So how did the date go?" JJ asks standing in his office with a cup in her hand. 

"It didn't." Tired Morgan grabs another file. 

"What do you mean? What happened?"

"Reid was not handling it well,I called it off." 

"I am sorry."

"Nothing to be sorry for." He says and means it. Whenever people tell him that they feel sorry because someone didn't go according to plan because of Spencer he gets their intention but doesn't really understand the necessity behind it. He chose this when he decided to move in with Reid and it's not Spencer's fault if things like this happen. "Is he okay I haven't checked on him since we got here?"

"Yeah he is doing his paperwork. Kind of scary to go without a case this long don't you think?"

"Don't push it." He warns her. "Now you said it, if every moment like this ever was right we will work now for a few weeks without a break."

"Alright." She smiles at him for a moment. "I'll leave you too it."

And he was right, just when he saw Savannah his phone ringed and Garcia announced that they have a case so he quickly hands her the lasagna. "How is Spencer?"

"Doing okay, to quiet for my liking but okay."

"Can I make this up to you? Or him?"

"You don't have too. It's not your fault, believe me. These things happen sometimes over the smallest things."

But she did make it up. When Morgan and Reid walked up to their house eight days later they saw a light shining in the kitchen and Morgan as well as Spencer immediately grabbed their gun before Morgan could recognize Savannah through the window. "It's okay,I know her." He assured Reid and puts his own gun in the safety and Spencer copies him. "Women you've got some nerve, you know we are armed right?" Derek calls from the door and Spencer follows him in. 

"I thought about that a little bit to late." She walks up to them from behind the kitchen counter and kisses Morgan before turning to Reid who looked at her shyly and then did his tiny wave he always does to avoid shaking hands. "I am Savannah."

"Spencer." There is an awkward tension mixed with silence between the three before the oven beeps and she turns around hurrying over.

"Pleas tell me you didn't do all of this for us." The man steps further into the kitchen seeing the filled paprika and the noodles. 

"Why else would I cook here? I have my own kitchen if this would have been just for me." 

"Thank you." He leans down again to kiss her while Spencer silently leaves the room. "Were are you going?"

It took a moment before he had passed the hallway far enough to stand in the second door of the kitchen. "Upstairs."

"You don't wanna eat?"

"What?"

"This is for the three of us, not just for me and her." 

"Oh. That's really nice of you." He doesn't make an attempt to step into the kitchen again so Morgan helps him a little bit.

"What about we bring our bags into the bathroom, get the dirty laundry out,bring it downstairs, get the new stuff in and then eat to dinner?" It was what they always did after a case.

"That would be perfect because I will need a few more minutes here."

"See?"

"Okay, yeah." They follow their plan and when they are done the table was set with three plates and some candles. "This looks nice. I didn't know we had candles like this." Spencer leans forward turning them to see if anything is written on them.

"I bought them, I wasn't expecting any candles in a two men household, but I was surprised." They are quite a few spread around the house. "You want some wine?"

"I don't drink but Morgan does."

"Oh I didn't know, I am sorry."

"No problem." When Morgan walks in he has a wide smile on his face looking at the set table and his girlfriend. "Some wine?"

"Of course." He hugs her from behind, pulling her close. "Thank you for doing this."

"How did you know we were going to be home?" Spencer asks interested.

"I asked Garcia to text me when you get back." The two had met at the double date. "I hope you haven't eaten anything."

"We haven't, believe us when we tell you we are starving."

"Then sit down and enjoy." He didn't need to be told twice to follow her order and sits down in front of Spencer while Savannah sits between them at the head of the table. 

"So how much of the house have you seen so far?"

"The kitchen and the living room. I came her to cook the two of you a nice dinner not to snoop around." When she first unlocked the door,she had doubts about if she was overstepping. 

"You want us to show you the rest later?" Reid asks picking up a noodle and Morgan knows it will be the only thing he eats from the plate. They is no way he will eat paprika with cheese. 

"If you would like too, of course."

"We have a lab in the basement. Morgan build it for me." He tells her proudly.

"A lab?" She asks motivating him to speak more, she already knew about it but she had the feeling that it was hard to get Spencer to talk about something if he is not interested. And that if she wanted to know him, she would have to go with it. 

"Yes, we build it in the first room so the air can get out but we had to realise that we can not do laundry down there on the same day I do an experiment because the smell probably will stick in the clothes for a while." 

"You have your washing machine in the same room as the lab?"

"And the string to put our laundry on in case it's raining outside." Proudly Morgan watched Reid talking and could feel the nervousness ease inside him. 

"You don't have a dryer?"

"We do but you don't put clothes in there. Only towels, underwear and socks."

"Oh,I guess I've been doing something wrong then." Reid was mostly the one doing laundry, not only but mostly. And Morgan sure as hell wasn't going to complain about it. "How do you like the dinner?"

"It's great." Morgan compliments and Savannah waits for an answer from Reid who was chewing and looking down. "Pretty boy?"

"Mmm?"

"You were asked something."

"Oh, I like it." He lied and Morgan couldn't help but snore. It was obvious he was only eating the noodles, not touching the paprika but they both let him believe they didn't caught the lie and not even an hour later she got a tour around the house.

Starting with the living room and Morgan's office and the guest bathroom and then stepping into the big round open room in which the staircase leads up to Reid's floor who hushed through it not revealing his rooms but guiding her up to Morgan's room that was in the attic and was shared in two by a thinn wall you can pass on both sides behind which his bed stands and were you also can find his bathroom.

"I must say you have a very beautiful house."

"Thank you." Spencer says politely playing with the sleeves of his cardigan. "Morgan mostly renovated it. He also build the bookshelves in the room downstairs with the stairs and the ones in the living room." 

"I've got myself a talented man I see."

"You indeed did. He can fix literally anything." Even if Spencer would never hide his love for him, Morgan wasn't used to hearing him say stuff like this. 

But when Spencer asked the next morning if he thinks Savannah would like to step by again sometimes, he was sure Spencer was okay with her.

"What do you think? Does he approve of me?" Morgan and her had met for breakfast before their shifts at a small cafè. 

"I don't need his approval."

"You keep telling yourself that." With a teasing smile she brings her cup up to her lips. "He would smell some evil in me, I would never see the inside of that house again. Or you again."

"Alright you had you fun."

"Still haven't got an answer."

"He seems to like you, and you?"

"Derek,how can I not?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> English is not my first language so I am sorry if some mistakes make you want to clean your eyes with bleach.

**Author's Note:**

> If you have trouble visualizing the house:
> 
> https://pin.it/1hps1Kl


End file.
